Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contactless power feeding apparatus and a contactless power feeding system, and more particularly, it relates to a contactless power feeding apparatus and a contactless power feeding system each including a power feeding coil.
Description of the Background Art
A contactless power feeding apparatus and a contactless power feeding system each including a power feeding coil are known in general. Such a contactless power feeding apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110784, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110784 discloses a contactless power feeding apparatus including a power feeding coil forming an electromagnetic coupled circuit with a power receiving coil provided in a power feed target (power receiving apparatus) and a resistance apparatus connected to the power feeding coil. This contactless power feeding apparatus is configured to control the resistance value of the resistance apparatus such that power feeding efficiency from the power feeding coil to the power receiving coil is maximized.
In the contactless power feeding apparatus described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110784, however, a loss is generated in the resistance apparatus in the case where the resistance value is increased to maximize the power feeding efficiency, and hence power consumption for other than power feeding is disadvantageously increased.